The present invention generally relates to a trigger device that detects when a fish strikes a baited line. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device that is triggered by tension in a fishing line and then provides slack line for hooking the fish.
Fishing is a very popular sport. However, fishing often requires a lot of patience and fishermen do not like to constantly hold their fishing when fish bites, rod and reel assemblies. It is common for fishermen to use a pole holder including signaling devices to detect a fish bite. The signaling devices are activated by the tension created in the fishing line caused by the fish bite. Currently, the existing signaling devices retain the fishing line when they are activated, which does not provide enough slack in the fishing line to hook the fish.
As can be seen, there is a need for a fishing trigger device that alerts the fisherman of a fish bite and at the same time releases the fishing line to offer sufficient slack line for the fish to swallow the bait.